dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Master Roshi
Fountain of Youth & Good Sourcing Master Roshi drank from the fountain of youth, hence the lack of change in his appearance. Episode 8 of Dragon Ball & correlating with chapters 13 throgh 15 This is a good website for looking up the manga coorelation too. http://www.tv.com/dragon-ball/the-kamehameha-wave/episode/111983/summary.html :In manga canonicity (specifically Vol. 2, #2), it's actually the "immortality elixir" Master Roshi drank from, making him immortal rather than giving him eternal "youth". [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 20:58, 7 February 2009 (UTC) That's grat, so stick it in the article - its important to the character. Meleniumshane90 21:02, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :I added it to the Background section a few weeks ago. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 21:13, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Strongest fighter on Earth? This article says that roshi was the srtongest fighter on earth at the beggining of dragonball but what about kami and mr. popo? Well, Kami and Mr. Popo weren't even known to exist in the beginning of Dragonball. If they knew that they existed, then they surely would have been the strongest. Howver there is one detail I haven't figured out yet. Kami and Mr. Popo aren't even actually fighters. Kami is the guardian of the earth, and Mr. Popo is like his assistant. Missing Technique What is the name of the move that Roshi (as Jackie Chun) uses to defeat Yamcha in Dragonball episode 22? It's some kind of cold blowing wind or energy wave, but generated from the hands. **'It is called' "'Kiai", It is invisible Ki sent as an energy wave, although he says "Allow me to refresh you with this refreshing winter breeze" and then slices the attack to kncok Yamcha out the ring.Azstar88 (talk) 19:10, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ' Success with women? I feel Roshi deserves a list of the women he has successfully groped and seen naked as a tribute to him. what do you think? :In short, absolutely not as it serves no purpose. - 17:17, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :He's too old for those women. : 22:24, December 31, 2011 (UTC) : : Noo!!!!!!!!!!!! That would be totally DISGUSTING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! : Polish manga name You have an mistake, I'm from Poland & I read Polish edition of the DB and Muten Roshi was named "Boski Miszcz". Tien Could someone give an example of when Tien trains as a student with Master Roshi? Tien certainly never uses the signature move of the Turtle School, the Kamehameha Wave, and I can't recall I training session they ever had together. 03:26, April 14, 2010 (UTC) I looked on the Tien page and it doesn't list Roshi as his mentor. Does that help? 04:14, April 14, 2010 (UTC) : I think it's just a mistake a user made. I'll just change it back. If someone comes across a particular instance where it's true they will change it back with an explanation. 04:16, April 14, 2010 (UTC) : Well, throughout the entire King Piccolo saga, Tien does refer to Roshi as "master". This is most prominent right before Roshi enters the battle with Piccolo. While they discuss whether Tien and Roshi should both fight him, Tien, if I remember correctly, say "But Master!" or something along those lines. He clearly calls Roshi his master and takes orders from him, so I believe that Roshi would be his master, although he never did train under him.Destructivedisk 22:19, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Technical Tien did learn the Evil Containment Wave from Roshi which means that Tien could be Roshi's student in some unoffical way. - Yeah I forgot about that. I guess we have solid evidence for it. I'll edit it in. Feel free to delete it if you have proof of it. 21:37, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :Everyone calls Master Roshi "Master." Tien is never Roshi's student, he just learns one move from Roshi doing it. Goku, Yamcha, and Krillin underwent actual training on Roshi's island for extended periods of time, and are what the criteria should be judged by. 06:10, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :True, "Master" is part of his name, Tien isn't his student. Tien never trained with a turtle shell on his back, or delivered milk... he is not Master Roshi's student (see I also called him "master", does it makes me his student?? :). Jeangabin666 08:45, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :That's true, although Roshi does seem to have authority over him. This is a few lines from episode 111 in the original Dragon Ball: :Roshi: No, Tien. You stay out of this. :Tien: No, Master Roshi! I must fight Piccolo. :Roshi: You won't do anything, Tienshinhan. That's an order. :Tien: But, Master! You can't do this to me! I have to fight him. :Here's a link to the episode: http://www.watch-dragonball.com/watch/110-Dragonball_Episode_110.html :In those quotes, Tien say "you can't do this to me", which implies that Roshi could tell him what to do. Roshi specifically uses the word order, showing that he does have authority over him in this situation. I'm not certain if this neccesarily qualifies him as the master of Tien, though I do believe it counts for something. Is there any word we could use outside of student that would be more descriptive of the situation? One that comes to mind is subordinate, as in the definition of "subject to or under the authority of a superior". 13:14, October 25, 2010 (UTC) At this point, Roshi is superior to Tien in a situational aspect. He's clearly wiser, and letting Tien know that he will just die if he tries to interfere. Additionally, Roshi has battled King Piccolo before, and Tien knows this. Unless Tien trains under Roshi, he is not his student. 17:21, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that does make sense. I wasn't taking the situation into context. You are correct. 19:08, October 25, 2010 (UTC) *Tien is technically not a student under Roshi, but Tien refers to him as Master since Roshi lead him away from the darkness of Hermit Crane(Master Shen),yes no actual training was under gone between the two, but Roshi did lead him to a new path between the episoded of "Tien Shinhan vs Jackie Chun to Enter King Piccolo" technically making him the new martial arts master, even though Tien claims a Crane can not switch schools, so it's debatable...adding=In episode 111 intro in, the narrator implies that tien and chiaotzu are his student's, adding=Episode 128 Tien is training on his Island and get's words of wisdom from Roshi about serendipity. adding=episode 129 Roshi has Tien, Yamcha, Krillen and Chiatzu walking with Boulder's or atleast gives off that impression, adding=Episode 136 Crane Hermit (master shen) refers to tien as Roshi's student while Tao is trying to kill him, Roshi also states "there is nothing more this master can teach him" roshi is of course refering to himself.Azstar88 (talk) 09:32, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Rest of his background? Why does his biography section only go up to the end of the Fortuneteller Baba Saga, where is the rest of his storyline through the end of Dragon Ball and all his storyline through Z? Evilpuppy123 20:39, June 18, 2010 (UTC) King Piccolo Saga Considering that he plays a fairly major role near the beginning of the King Piccolo Saga, would it be worth noting his role in it? And, for that matter, his role in the 22nd World Tournament Saga? :His background for those story arcs will be included it's just that nobody has done it yet. I will gladly put it in myself but I haven't seen that part of the series for years. - :I actually just finished watching them. I guess I'll go ahead and put in a small snippet or two.Destructivedisk 03:22, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :Disregard that. Someone beat me to it.Destructivedisk 03:24, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Quote The current quote, to me, doesn't seem to give ny perspective on who Roshi is or what his purpose is. Here's one I came across from episode 14 of Dragon Ball that might work: 17:25, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :Agree. The actual quote is funny, but it does not reveal who Roshi really is. Jeangabin666 17:49, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :So, what do we do from here? It seems like most of the edits I make on here are taken down almost immediately, so do we need to wait for like 4 more editors to agree with us or do we just go ahead and put it in? 18:03, October 29, 2010 (UTC) i think it should stay the same as it is 18:06, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Certain episode What episode was it when Master Roshi walked in on Launch and Bulma, in which is he was punched in the face by both women?-User:KingCold2 Jan. 16, 2011 (UTC) :Do you remember the Saga? It might be after the General Blue Saga. Jeangabin666 19:14, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Immortal? Master Roshi said to Goku that he drank the immortality drink (Can't remember what it's called) , but he dies anyway. Also when he knocks out Tien, he says he lied and that he never drank the liquid. So should Master Roshi be on the immortal list? He could have been lying. Tao and Shen are hundreds of years old too, so I don't know, I don't think alll three drunk that drink. 21:54, June 16, 2011 (UTC) There's definitely a possibility that he cannot die of old age, so we leave him on the list just in case. However, the article does what he normally do in the case of conflicting events, which is simply state all available info and let the reader decide what to believe. 22:33, June 19, 2011 (UTC) The World's Strongest Hello everyone, Roshi had a Major role in this movie, and there is no info about it. I just created this story here, should it add it to his page? *''Dragon Ball: The World's Strongest'' This is the only movie were Master Roshi plays a major role, it starts with the revival of Dr. Wheelo, a mad scientist revived trough the use of the dragon balls. Dr. Wheelo thinks Master Roshi is the Strongest man in the world, and wants to take possession of his body. his assistant, Dr. Kochin, arrives on Kame House with 4 Bio-Men. who Master Roshi defeats with no effort, Kochin asks if he comes with him to Dr. Wheelo, Roshi refuses and the bio-men take Bulma hostage so Roshi agrees. When arrived on Wheelo's fortress, Master Roshi's battle skills are tested when he must face Misokatsun, Ebifurya an Kishime, He manages to give the trio a good fight, he even fires the Kamehameha, but i doesn't work on the bio-warriors, and Kishime lands the final blow with his Electric whip attack. While Roshi slowly faints he says: Didn't you teach them any manners? you've got to respect your elders! He later re-appears and slices Kochin's Machine Gun Arm, After this, he fires a kamehameha with his students at Dr. Wheelo to no avail and is knocked out. In the end of the movie Roshi says there was one thing he did like about Dr. Wheelo, he thought he was the strongest man in the world, with Bulma replying that he is just a dirty old man making the whole gang laugh. 13:43, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Wow, why did the person who did this not discuss it first, i can copy and paste myself. 14:04, September 7, 2011 (UTC) I was watching Dragonball yesterday, and I noticed that in episode 3, he's wearing a weird shirt. It appeared to be a random mixture of letters, but my mind started doing funny things. I was able to pull out "BDSM", and "SLUT", and "HOT", well I think you know where this is going. Master Roshi is a pervert. (XXBlackRavenXx 15:01, November 18, 2011 (UTC)) Infobox Image Change Proposal I suggest we change the picture for the Infobox on this article to this one. Because the current picture shows Roshi in an awkward stance buttoning his jacket and he has no shoes. This picture captures everything in Roshi's appearance and he is standing still. I know it is not a pan but, what does everyone else think? 19:06, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Can you get a bigger or higher quality shot? The picture itself is good, but it might be strange as an infobox picture, because of quality. 19:10, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Is this better? 19:15, August 26, 2012 (UTC) :The current picture in socks is better than this proposed one with no feet. 20:20, August 26, 2012 (UTC) trivia change suggestion Is it worth mentioning in the Trivia, that in DB movie 2:Sleeping Princess in Devils Castle, Master roshi also states that it naturally fell out, so instead of this: *Master Roshi once stated that he was "naturally bald", when Krillin told Goku that he must shave his head like his master and himself. This is contradicted, however, in Master Roshi's flashback when he climbed Korin Tower, with a full head of hair, but he could have lost it naturally because of old age. instead have this: *Master Roshi once stated that he was "naturally bald", when Krillin told Goku that he must shave his head like his master and himself. This is contradicted, however, in Master Roshi's flashback when he climbed Korin Tower, with a full head of hair, but he states in the Dragon Ball Movie:Sleeping Princess in Devils Castle that his hair naturally fell out. or something along them lines? also to mention, Krillin doesn't tell Goku to shave his head, Goku point's out that Krillin is bald and Krillin angrily replies "Don't you know anyone who is serious about marshal art's shaves there head, and tries to use Roshi as an example until Roshi replies "im naturally bald" in the English Dub TV series anyway.Azstar88 (talk) 07:22, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Stronger than all humans? The article states that he was the strongest human at the beginning of Dragonball. But what about Tien and Mercenary Tao? They seemed to be stronger than him.As90 (talk) 19:41, March 26, 2014 (UTC) ::It would most likely go off introduction to the series. At the start he was definately the strongest Human, when Tien and Tao were introduced I'd say he was still edging them out-slightly, but after the first Time skip, he'd been left far behind by all the main cast. What you have to consider is that we're all judging the fights on Goku's power and I seriously doubt that Goku was a perfect match for Roshi even during his fights with both Tao and Tien.Lightningbarer (talk) 13:13, May 19, 2014 (UTC) :: I´m not sure about that because Tao was able to beat Goku without any effort, he didn´t even get damaged by Goku´s attacks. Roshi on the other side had to use his full power and was still nearly thrown out of the ring by Goku.As90 (talk) 17:44, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Kamehameha I think the info under Kamehameha needs changed a bit. It says he presumably taught Yamcha and Krillin the technique, but it appears as though the boys both learned it by themselves. Krillin, much like Goku before him, figures it out on his own during his second World Tournament. Roshi didn't feel any of his students were ready to use the technique and so never tried to teach them. They all learned it on their own. Mewmew34 (talk) 20:31, August 6, 2014 (UTC) :Edit the article as you like! If someone disagrees and undoes your edit, we can discuss it here and figure out the best approach : ) 00:34, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Anyone knows what's this? What's this supposed to be? http://img4.uploadhouse.com/fileuploads/21384/2138420476a14bb39b8958274051a3524fdf7fff.jpg Magegg (talk) 06:51, July 25, 2015 (UTC)' i've seen it before i thinks it based off some mythology and its pracitced in a religion but i'm not sure what i'm certain its got something to do with journey to the west since the beginning of dragon ball shows the strongest influence from that story. 0551E80Y (talk) 12:51, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Okay Could I please get a response now? Haha SavageXKilla (talk) 23:03, November 1, 2015 (UTC) :A response to what? 04:33, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Ultra Instinct Roshi uses Ultra Instinct in Manga Chapter 139. What do y'all think about it? -- Sleyece (talk) 23:06, August 19, 2018 (UTC) He doesn't have the ability, just something similar to it. DragonEmeperor (talk) 03:31, August 20, 2018 (UTC)